Traumatisme
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Lors du mission, Mammon et Belphégor trouvent Tsunayoshi dans un état proche de la mort alors que celui-ci avait disparu une année plus tôt. Tsunayoshi arrivera t-il à surmonter les épreuves qu'il a traversé ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas**.

 **Prologue**

Le silence était si pesant, si lourd, si oppressant. Il ne parlait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il lui était interdit de parler. Malgré la haine qui bouillait en lui, il ne pouvait pas se déchaîner. De lourdes chaînes l'emprisonnaient, le torturaient physiquement comme mentalement, il était brisé. Ses cheveux châtains étaient devenus beaucoup plus long au fil du temps, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, un tas de chiffon. Il respirait lentement et doucement comme s'il était effrayé de respirer trop fort. Du sang sec parsemait ses vêtements comme ses blessures. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou s'il faisait nuit, il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Il se sentait si seul, si brisé.. mourrant.

Le silence a été brisé par une explosion. Un frisson parcourut son échine dorsale. Allait-il survivre ? Avait-il un espoir que quelqu'un soit là pour lui ? Non.. Non c'était impossible, personne ne viendrait sauver un bon à rien comme lui. Les explosions, les cris s'étaient succèdés, se rapprochant rapidement de lui. Il se trouvait en souterrain comme l'une des salles les plus sécurisées, affaibli et mourrant. Il entendit des voix plus calme parler en italien, le jeune homme connaissait un peu d'italien il put néanmoins dicerner quelques informations. Il frissonna à nouveau, pâle et incertain, qui étaient ces gens ? La porte rouillée grinça, lentement, deux silhouettes étaient sur le pas de la porte. Mais il ne les reconnu pas, il se mit aussitôt à paniquer.

Quelqu'un l'attapa avant qu'il ne tombe, les chaînes avaient été détruite. Il cria quand il sentit le touché, il se débattit de toutes ses forces pleurant. Mais la personne le garda dans ses bras, il sentit une pression sur son coup et s'évanouit dans les bras de l'inconnu.

Mammon avait un regard illisible fixant l'adolescent traumatisé, le regardant crier, pleurer et se débattre dans les bras de son partenaire avant d'être mis hors jeu. L'arcobaleno ne s'attendait pas à trouver le _Vongola Decimo_ dans un souterrain en Allemagne après une année de recherche. Il fallait vite le faire revenir en Italie, Mammon s'approcha du plus jeune pour faire un constat de ses blessures. Il était très mal au point. Belphégor garda l'adolescent dans ses bras, il partagea un regard avec Mammon puis d'un accord commun ils se précipitèrent hors de la base souterraine. Les deux assassins l'ont ramené dans une maison paisible de Berlin où Lussuria les attendait. Le Soleil soigna les diverses blessures pendant plus de six heures, très concentré puisque le jeune homme allait mourir. Il annonça à ses deux camarades que le _Vongola Decimo_ dormait et n'était plus vraiment en danger.

\- _Que faisons-nous ?_ Demanda Lussuria se nettoyant distraitement les mains avec un chiffon.

\- _Ce sera beaucoup trop dangereux de le transporter en Italie dans cet état là._ Répondit Mammon d'un ton sérieux.

\- _Devons-nous en parler aux autres ?_ Demanda Belphégor très calme.

 _\- Non pas maintenant. Ce sera beaucoup trop dangereux._ Répondit Lussuria jetant le chiffon sur la table basse.

\- _Il était là depuis tout ce temps.._ Soupira Lussuria, fatigué, il avait épuisé toute sa flamme pour soigner le jeune homme de dix-sept.

 _\- Il est traumatisé._ Dit Belphégor se souvenant de la panique du jeune homme.

 _\- En même temps, c'était à prévoir._ Murmura Mammon.

Ils se turent appréciant le silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Il y a un an, en décembre plus précisément Sawada Tsunayoshi était sorti avec son gardien de la pluie achetaient des cadeaux de Noël. Ils les ont acheté et ils revinrent dans la maison à Namimori. Tsunayoshi s'était battu avant d'être capturé, son gardien de pluie avait été sauvé quelques heures plus tard par Squalo - envoyé à Namimori pour une mission - de justesse. Yamamoto Takeshi avait été envoyé à l'hôpital de Namimori puis à un hôpital à Tokyo pour ses blessures. Il resta trois mois dans le coma. Puis il y a eu une rupture entre les gardiens du _Decimo_ , certains blâmaient Takeshi, d'autres le défendaient. Au bout d'un an de recherche, seuls les plus honnêtes cherchaient le ciel alors que les autres avaient abandonné.

Un hurlement de terreur retentit, les trois Varia reprirent leurs esprits de façon brutal et montèrent à l'étage. Tsunayoshi dormait toujours, il était cependant plongé dans un cauchemar. Il criait, pleurait, se débattait et suppliait dans une langue étrangère _l'allemand._ Étant donné, qu'ils comprenaient et parlaient allemand, les assassins purent décrypter les mots.

\- _Bitte... Lass mich in Ruhe ! Bitte... Bitte... NEIN ! NEIN !_

Voilà ce qu'il disait :S'il vous plait... Laissez moi tranquille ! S'il vous plait... S'il vous plait... NON ! NON !

Belphégor avança d'un pas ne sachant pas quoi faire, il avança et s'assit à califourchon sur le pré-adulte l'empêchant de bouger d'avantage pour aggraver ses blessures. Il réveilla l'adolescent en sursaut qui paniqua violemment, il se fatigua bien vite cependant puisque Lussuria lui bloquait les bras et Mammon s'assit devant la tête du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de s'agiter et d'ouvrir ses blessures. Belphégor s'était déplacé pour bloquer les jambes du plus jeune.

\- _Ushishishi~_

Tsunayoshi se figea, maintenant calme il se souvenait pourquoi ces gens étaient si familier. Des images envahirent son esprit, des souvenirs d'une mère, d'un tuteur, d'amis... Il élargit les yeux pâle. Lentement les trois Varia s'étaient levés maintenant sûr que le jeune homme était calme.

 _\- Decimo-chan, tout ira bien._ Tenta de rassurer Lussuria inquiet pour l'état mental du jeune homme.

 _\- Nein.. nein... es ist falsch_ _(non.. non.. c'est faux)... Ils sont là, ils vont venir.. et.. et..._ Il se tut, pâle. Non il en avait trop dit.

 _\- Ils ne viendront plus Tsunayoshi. Ils sont morts._ L'informa Mammon mais Tsunayoshi ne l'écoutait plus, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même marmonnant des mots en allemand pour lui-même que la Varia ne put entendre distinguement.

Belphégor décida de veiller sur le _Vongola Decimo_ tandis que Lussuria et Mammon appelaient finalement le QG en Italie, de préfère de Xanxus pour lui informer des nouveaux évènements. Mammon alluma le vidéo projecteur, ils furent en communication avec Xanxus et Squalo tandis que Lévi était en mission.

 _‹‹ Déchets. Rapport. ››_

 _\- La base a été anéanti, au cours de notre fouille nous avons retrouvé Sawada Tsunayoshi dans un état mauvais voire même mourrant._ Informa Mammon observant ses supérieurs.

Xanxus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme Squalo, il était surpris. C'était de la pure chance de l'avoir retrouvé.

 _‹‹ Comment est-il ? ››_

\- _Traumatisé. Il est brisé. C'est encore un peu trop tôt pour le dire._

 _\- Boss, il serait préférable de garder cette information pour nous._ Fit Mammon quelques instants plus tard.

 _‹‹ Voi. Il a raison. On vous envoie le Jet, vois devriez le prendre dans deux jours. ››_ Informa Squalo les bras croisés face à l'écran.

 _‹‹ Faite attention déchet. ››_

La communication se coupa. Les deux Varia soufflèrent, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le jet. Lussuria monta vérifier les blessures de l'adolescent tandis que Mammon sortait pour gagner de l'argent. Les deux prochains jours furent éprouvant pour les assassins, Tsunayoshi avait fait plusieurs crises et cauchemars durant ce laps de temps. Ils se rendirent tous les quatre en direction de l'aéroport, Squalo avait envoyé des faux papiers pour que l'adolescent parte en toute tranquilité. Tsunayoshi dormit sous sédatif pendant tout le vol et le voyage jusqu'à la base Varia. Lussuria emmena ensuite le jeune homme à l'infirmerie alors que les deux autres partaient faire le rapport au boss. Lussuria changea les bandages de Tsunayoshi notant que le jeune homme gardera des cicatrices, il lui enfila de nouveaux vêtements, l'assassin lui mit une couverture pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. La porte s'ouvrit, le reste de la Varia entra et s'immobilisa à la vue de l'adolescent.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Kateikoushi Hitman Reborn...**

Le premier chapitre de _Traumatisme_ est là !

De Caliste : _Merc_ _i pour ta review._

De Tsuki Banritt : _Merci pour ta review. Ah merci pour cette précision, j'aurais peut-être dû le précise_ r.. _J'ai cependant corriger ce défaut !_

De Heyli13 : _Merci pour ta review._

 **Chapitre 1 - Traumatisme**

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée au QG de la Varia, il avait dormi. La Varia avait gardé secret la présence de Tsunayoshi, Lussuria avait travaillé avec quelques autres Soleil sur le jeune homme. Tsunayoshi ne s'était pas réveillé en deux semaines, Lussuria avait fait en sorte que le bilan médical ne soit connu que par les élites de la Varia. Tsunayoshi avait été déplacé dans une chambre à un lit dans l'infirmerie, une pièce surveillée par la division de Mammon et ultra sécurisée. Ses cheveux avaient été coupé et nettoyé par un des Soleils. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il gigota, lentement ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Tsunayoshi prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller, il était confus. Le jeune homme se souvint d'avoir été enlevé, torturé... et sauvé. Il s'en souvenait maintenant, des membres de la Varia l'avaient retrouvé.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter, il se figea et regarda la méfiance le chef de la Varia avançer avec ses gardiens dans la pièce.

\- _Déchet._

Tsunayoshi reconnut sans aucun mal l'italien, il avait commencé à apprendre cette langue avec son tuteur. Il avait seulement les bases de la langue. Avec sa séquestration, Tsunayoshi avait oublié le son de ses langues maternelles. Il avait appris l'allemand dans la base souterraine autrichienne avec un autre prisonnier avant d'être transférer dans la base allemande.

 _\- Ja. (oui)_

Xanxus ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme parlait vraiment allemand, il était impressioné par son accent.

 _\- Nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'en vois aucun inconvénient ?_ Demanda Xanxus couramment en allemand.

Tsunayoshi réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. Il se recula pour garder une distance de sécuritée entre Lussuria et lui.

 _\- J'ai été emmené du Japon jusqu'en Corée du sud, j'y ai passé un mois avant d'être emmené dans une base en Autriche pour un délai de cinq mois et ensuite en Allemagne._

Du Japon jusqu'en Corée du Sud était le trajet de la première piste. Il y avait eu ensuite de fausses pistes. Xanxus ferma les yeux, cette explication ne l'aiderait pas vraiment mais c'était compréhensible. Le chef de la Varia retourna dans son bureau laissant Lussuria changeait les bandages. Tsunayoshi se raidit au touché du plus âgé.

\- _As-tu faim ? Soif ?_ Demanda Lussuria quand ils furent seuls.

 _\- Nein._ _(non)_

 _\- Tu as besoin de manger. Je vais demander de la soupe._ Souffla l'assassin, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message au chef de cuisine.

L'adolescent enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, il attendit patiemment dans le lit sans bouger. Un frisson parcourut dans son échine dorsale. Le reste de la journée juste après son repas, il fut laissé seul. Il ne dormit que très peu probablement à cause de ses cauchemars.

 _Il ne tenait plus debout alors deux gardes l'ont enchaîné au plafond à l'aide de plusieurs chaînes. Il gardait les yeux fermés essayant d'ignorer la douleur à l'épaule, essayant de pas s'endormir à cause des cauchemars depuis la base souterraine en Autriche. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit lentement, un frisson parcourut son échine quand il entendit un sombre ricanement._

 _\- On va s'amuser._

 _Kate, une femme sadique, qui s'amusait avec ses intruments de tortures chaque fois qu'elle pouvait avec les prisonniers dont lui. Elle s'approcha vers lui avec une lueur froide dans ses iris. Elle poignarda sa jambe droite sans advertissement._

 _Et il cria, tellement fort, que son hurlement retentit dans la base._

Il fut brusquement réveillé par Lussuria inquiet, ses cris avaient été entendu dans l'aile. Tsunayoshi respira tremblant, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses jours. Il parlait beaucoup trop rapidement en Norvégien pour que Lussuria le comprenne. Il devait faire un bilan complet sur son patient.

 **X-O-X**

Samedi était un jour commun pour les élites de Varia, les six gardiens rejoignaient leur patron pour une longue réunion. Xanxus était assis en bout de table sur son fauteuil préféré, comme le patron et le ciel, à sa droite sa pluie Superbi Squalo. À côté de celui-ci son soleil Lussuria et sa foudre Levi. À la gauche de Xanxus, sa tempête Belphégor et sa brume Mammon. Chacun connaissait déjà le sujet de leur réunion : Sawada Tsunayoshi.

\- _Lussuria, quel est le bilan médical ?_ Demanda Xanxus fixant son soleil.

\- Tsunayoshi est _claustrophe._ Il est également _bélonéphobe et aphenphosmophobe._ Il a été poignardé aux jambes à plusieurs reprises, soignés par une flamme inconnue et sa propre flamme du soleil. Celle-ci est secondaire. J'ai également remarqué sa flamme céleste n'est pas aussi puissante que tout le monde pense. Elle a été scellé quand il avait cinq ans, le sceau imposé a provoqué une série de conséquences grave pour Tsunayoshi tel que la maladresse, perte de mémoire ou la narcolepsie. Au fil des années passées, la flamme de soleil a prit énormement de place dans sa vie. Il s'est développé en tant que nuage. Le brusque changement dans sa vie, l'utilisation de la flamme du ciel a endommagé son état mental. L'enlèvement et la séquestration ont été également facteur de ces conséquences. À l'heure actuelle, il sera préférable pour lui de rester ici.

\- _Qui sera son gardien ?_ Demanda Levi brisant le silence.

Il était profondément affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _\- Voi. Je propose Belphégor._ Fit Squalo.

\- _Pourquoi moi ?_ Demanda le blond confus.

 _\- Tu es la première personne à le toucher, à réussir à le détendre. Ces derniers jours ont été épuisant pour tout le monde, tu as été celui qui s'est occupé de tout._ Répondit Mammon flottant au-dessus de sa chaise.

\- _Déchet._ Commença Xanxus en regardant Belphégor. _Tu seras son gardien._

\- _Oui patron._ Assura le blond.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la situation dans laquelle Vongola se trouvait. Juste avant la fin de la réunion Lussuria fit une remarque intéressante au sujet de Tsunayoshi.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'il parlait Norvégien. A t-il des racines norvégiennes ? Demanda t-il en japonais.

\- Voiiiiiii. J'en sais rien. Il va falloir faire des recherches.

Xanxus finit par ordonner à Mammon de faire des recherches sur la famille de la mère de Tsunayoshi. Puis il décréta la fin de la réunion au bout de six heures.

 _Que va t-il se passer ?_

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **À suivre.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

BONSOIR !

Ici, nous parlons du chapitre 2 de _Traumatisme_. Mais avant tout, j'ai besoin de remercier et de répondre aux reviews.

Yup

Reviews.

De Hebihime : _Par curiosité, je suis allée sur ton profil et j'ai lu ta description. J'ai senti la déception en moi quand il n'y avait pas d'histoire... BREF ! Ce couple, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois dans le monde des Fanfictions (en anglais bien évidemment). Te voilà ravie. Aah pour les langues et dialectes, tu verras au fil de l'histoire, je dois encore travailler sur les origines de la mère de Tsuna. Merci pour ta review !!_

De Tsuki Banritt : _Je n'aime pas Iemitsu, ce n'est pas un personnage que j'aime bien.. Dans les histoires, on parle toujours de lui et de sa lignée.. J'aimerais tellement que Nana soit un peu plus mise en avant. Ma Nana à moi (.. ça sonne bizarre dis comme ça...) sera beaucoup plus travaillé. Vous risquerez de le voir dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ta review !_

De Heyli13 : _Merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai aucun jour de poste.. L'organisation ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Bon je poste les chapitres dès qu'ils sont finis.. Entre les chapitres il y a quelques jours donc c'est parfois normale que je publie deux ou trois chapitres d'histoires différentes par jour... Est-ce que cette réponse répond à ta question ?_

 **Chapitre 2**

Il posa un pied nu sur le sol froid suivit d'un autre, tremblant il avança lentement vers la porte de sa chambre. Il essaya de garder son calme, de ne pas paniquer, marchant droit devant vers la porte. Tsunayoshi inspira et expira calmement arrivant au seuil de la porte, sa main se posa lentement sur la poignée. Un léger bruit le fit sursauter, la poignée s'enclencha et il ouvrit finalement la porte. Le couloir à l'extérieur était sombre, il n'y avait presque aucune lumière allumée.

 _\- Nein.. Wer.. ? Wer.. ? (Non.. Qui.. ? Qui.. ?)_

 _\- Ushishishi, que crois-tu pouvoir faire Tsunayoshi ?_ Demanda Belphégor en sortant de l'ombre.

Il revenait d'une mission d'une semaine, la dernière avant son _long congé._ Il marchait sans but dans les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive la silhouette du plus jeune. Lentement, l'assassin enveloppa ses bras autour du pré-adulte et le ramena dans sa chambre. Belphégor l'incita à s'allonger dans son lit.

 _\- Stay.. Stay here... (Reste.. Reste ici...)_

Le prince déchu ferma la porte, il se coucha près du jeune homme l'enveloppant dans une étreinte rassurante. Il attendit longuement, il finit par s'endormir à côté de l'adolescent. Vers sept heures moins dix, Belphégor se réveilla désorienté. Il se retira lentement de l'adolescent, se releva et s'étira. L'assassin retourna presque à contrecœur dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour la nouvelle journée. Il ne voulait pas que les autres surtout Lussuria ne connaissent ce qu'il s'était passé. Il entendit les salutations du personnel qui travaillaient à la base, il hocha la tête tout en parcourant les longs couloirs du Manoir. Belphégor s'enferma dans sa salle de bain privée, il resta sous l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes repensant à la merveilleuse nuit. Plus dans le sens où il avait bien dormi pour une fois. Tout en séchant ses cheveux blonds mouillés, l'assassin repensa au jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais pu apprendre à le connaître à cause des circonstances. Ainsi avec cette situation, le prince déchu espérait se rapprocher de Tsunayoshi.

 **X-O-X**

Une période de deux mois passa, où la Varia vit Belphégor et Tsunayoshi devenir très proche. Tsunayoshi resta malgré tout méfiant à certain moment, Belphégor était la première dont il confiait ses craintes et ses souvenirs douloureux. Mammon continuait toujours de faire une enquête sur la mère de Tsunayoshi. Levi et Squalo enchaînaient les missions pour que personne ne soupçonne la Varia de préparer quelque chose. Lussuria, Squalo et Levi échangeaient leur place avec Belphéhor pour éviter les rumeurs sur le prince déchu. Tsunayoshi subissait à chaque fin de semaine un bilan.

\- _A... Abito... Abito a Milano._ Lu difficilement Tsunayoshi penché sur un cahier.

 _[J'habite à Milan]_

 _\- Ushishishi~ Abito a Milano._ _Répète deux fois._

 _\- Abito a Milano._ _Abito a Milano._

 _\- En italien, tu n'utilises pas de pronom. En soit, l'utilisation des pronoms est rare..._

La Varia avait mit en place un programme d'étude pour Tsunayoshi. Belphégor enseignait l'italien et l'anglais, Mammon lui enseignait les sciences et les maths, Levi s'occupait du sport et de l'histoire/géographie, Squalo quant à lui lui enseignait le combat et la logistique. Xanxus s'occupait du reste ou remplaceait ses gardiens quand ceux-ci étaient en mission.

 **X-O-X**

Il observa la cicatrice sur son torse, l'une des nombreuses cicatrices. Tsunayoshi enfila un tee-shirt gris et s'allongea sur son lit, il dormait dans une chambre entre Belphégor et Xanxus.

Le jeune homme repensa à ses amis, il n'avait pas questionné la Varia à propos d'eux. Néanmoins, Tsunayoshi avait des raisons particulières. Quand il reçu un tuteur, Tsunayoshi s'était immédiatement méfié surtout quand il commença à gagner des _amis._ Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'eux.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de leur cas. Tsunayoshi fouilla sa table de chevet et trouva un livre en allemand. Il ouvrit le livre et entreprit de finir celui-ci avant le repas.

 _‹‹ Vor einem großen Walde wohnte ein armer Holzhacker mit seiner Frau und seinen zwei Kindern; das Bübchen hieß Hänsel und das Mädchen Gretel. Er hatte wenig zu beißen und zu brechen, und einmal, als große Teuerung ins Land kam, konnte er das tägliche Brot nicht mehr schaffen. Wie er sich nun abends im Bette Gedanken machte und sich vor Sorgen herumwälzte, seufzte er und sprach zu seiner Frau: "Was soll aus uns werden? Wie können wir unsere armen Kinder ernähren da wir für uns selbst nichts mehr haben?" - "Weißt du was, Mann," antwortete die Frau, "wir wollen morgen in aller Frühe die Kinder hinaus in den Wald führen, wo er am dicksten ist. Da machen wir ihnen ein Feuer an und geben jedem noch ein Stückchen Brot, dann gehen wir an unsere Arbeit und lassen sie allein. Sie finden den Weg nicht wieder nach Haus, und wir sind sie los." - "Nein, Frau," sagte der Mann, "das tue ich nicht; wie sollt ich's übers Herz bringen, meine Kinder im Walde allein zu lassen! Die wilden Tiere würden bald kommen und sie zerreißen." - "Oh, du Narr," sagte sie, "dann müssen wir alle viere Hungers sterben, du kannst nur die Bretter für die Särge hobeln," und ließ ihm keine Ruhe, bis er einwilligte. "Aber die armen Kinder dauern mich doch," sagte der Mann... ››_ **Extrait de Hansel et Gretel en allemand.**

Il ne vit cependant pas l'heure passée puisqu'un homme du personnel lui apporta un plateau repas.

 **À suivre.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman.**

 **B O N S O I R !**

Bienvenue pour ce chapitre 3. Reviews.

De Hebihime : _Ah.. Bel et Tsu ? Tsuna se sent en sécurité avec Belphégor puisqu'il considère ce dernier comme celui qui l'a sauvé. Pour Bel.. Eh bien tu verras dans les prochains chapitres, je parlerais de son passé._ _Il faut bien cacher Tsuna.. Autant le transformer en Varia Quality_ _Toi aussi allemand...Oui je connais ça aussi.. J'en suis à ma sixième année d'allemand.. Et j'ai un niveau pas bon_ _En tout cas merci pour ta review._

De Heyli13 : _Alors oui.. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour faire de longs chapitres.. La seule possibilité que j'ai pour écrire est sur mon portable. J'essayerais de faire de longs chapitres, je ne veux pas faire attendre trop les gens.._ _Une romance ? Oh oui, probablement... Merci pour ta review._

Merci pour ces reviews. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'ai essayé de faire un long chapitre.

 **Chapitre 3**

Le livre n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement pourtant il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises dans le Manoir. Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Le livre semblait neuf, grand et lourd, vert et marron. Rien de concret. Il plissa des yeux, pourquoi tout était si bizarre autour de lui ? Il avança de deux pas vers la table de chevet et s'arrêta. Le jeune homme tendit un bras essayant d'attraper la lampe de poche mais la pièce semblait s'allonger. Il avança à nouveau puis il se mit à courir cependant cela lui semblait si loin. Tsunayoshi s'arrêta à bout de souffle, c'était si loin.. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le jeune homme fixa à nouveau le livre perplexe. Pourquoi ce livre le suivait-il partout ? Quelle était la signification de tout cela ?

Brusquement la lumière s'éteignit, les murs de la chambre se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse vers lui. Il se retourna dans tous les sens, essayant de fuir en vain, il commença à paniquer. Des larmes se formaient sur les bords de ses yeux, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pleurant. Tsunayoshi ferma les heux respirant de moins en moins bien alors qu'il se sentait oppressé. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, le jeune homme ne voyait plus la réalité. Et.. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, un blond à peine habillé surgit paniqué dans la pièce. Belphégor ne réfléchit pas, il alluma toutes les lumières de la chambre et s'approcha de Tsunayoshi. Il l'enveloppa doucement et lentement dans ses bras, il l'attira dans une étreinte rassurante.

Le jeune homme de dix sept se remit doucement de sa crise dans les bras du plus vieux, il s'endormit en pleurant. Belphégor le veilla jusqu'au petit matin, le prince se sentait également en sécurité. Le prince déchu exprimait très peu ses désirs les plus profonds. Contrairement aux gardiens de l'ancien ciel, il avait su voir à travers le masque du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Il avait vu toute la douleur d'être ignoré, rejeté, humilié, battu. Belphégor savait beaucoup plus de choses que Reborn lui-même. En efget, selon Mammon, Reborn a eu les informations sur Tsunayoshi par le père de ce dernier. Quelle honte ! Le père de Tsunayoshi n'a jamais été un père, il trouvait toujours des excuses pour ne pas les voir. Belphégor le détestait autant que son Boss, Xanxus.

Tsunayoshi était un Enfant brisé depuis si longtemps, comment a t-il pu surmonter toutes les épreuves ? La réponse.. Mutilation. Lussuria avait trouvé lors d'un examen avec le jeune homme que celui-ci se mutilait pour oublier toute la merde qu'était sa vie. Les rendez-vous entre Tsunayoshi et Lussuria étaient nombreux, cela permettait à la Varia de savoir comment il était mentalement, et cela permettait à Tsunayoshi de parler. Comment Reborn n'a t-il jamais su cela ? Tsunayoshi ne répondait que vaguement à leur question : "Reborn n'était là que pour sa mission, il ne s'intéresserait jamais à un enfant inutile comme moi." Belphégor était un Assassin, Gardien de la Tempête de la Varia et prince déchu nonobstant il restait humain au fond de lui. Il était un génie. Bon sang ! Tsunayoshi l'avait toujours intrigué, plusieurs fois il avait voulu lui parler en privé mais c'était impossible à cause des gardiens de celui-ci. Enfin ex-gardien.

En milieu d'après-midi, au alentour de quinze heures, Tsunayoshi se réveilla. Il était confortablement installé sur son lit, collé à un corps chaud. Il entendait les respirations calmes de son compagnon. Il se tourna lentement veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Belphégor, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Tsunayoshi rougit et reprit sa position initial.

\- _Tsu... T'es réveillé ?_

 _\- Ouais. Merci._

 _\- Je m'occupe de toi._

Belphégor entoura un bras autour de Tsunayoshi provoquant un petit cri de celui-ci, l'assassin émit un petit rire.

 _\- T'es mignon quand tu boudes._

 _\- Pff._

Silence.

Puis Tsunayoshi posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

 _\- Dis.. Serait-il possible de me faire croire réellement mort ?_

 _\- Hm... À proprement parlé tu es considéré comme mort mais ça devrait être possible. Une illusion.. Et hop !_

 _\- Super. Je vais prendre le nom de ma mère._

 _\- Ushishishi~ une raison ?_

 _\- Jeg er norsk. (je suis norvégien)_

 _\- Ushishishi. Traduction ? Je n'ai pas appris Norvégien._

 _\- Je suis Norvégien. Ma mère est à demie norvégienne par son père._

L'assassin ouvrit grand les yeux même si l'autre ne le voyait pas. Tsunayoshi avait des racines norvégiennes par sa mère. Surprenant !

 **X-O-X**

Yamamoto Takeshi fronça les sourcils en regardant l'invitation. Il l'a déchiré en mille morceaux en colère contre les Vongola. Ces putains de mafieux avaient abandonné son ami ! Lui, il continuerait de chercher quoiqu'il arrive ! Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Il n'était pas un hypocrite. L'épéiste grogna jetant les morceaux dans une poubelle, il jeta un regard noir à la caméra qui le filmait, une surveillance en provenance du QG de Vongola. Il renifla avec colère, quittant la rue rapidement, il se fondit dans la foule. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Ils étaient si nombreux, et forts... Si Squalo ne l'avait pas sauvé, il serait mort. Pourtant parfois Takeshi se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas été fort. Ainsi, pour éviter cette erreur, le jeune épéiste avait tout abandonné pour se consacrer à l'épée quitte à y passer des mois.

Son père fronça les sourcils, c'était une bonne résolution mais toutefois cette dernière restait dangereuse pour son fils. Tsuyoshi avait essayé de le raisonner sans succès. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Il se souvint d'un Épéiste, plus connu comme l'Empereur des Épées Superbi Squalo. Ce dernier pourra aider son fils à aller de l'avant. Bien que tout cela avait un prix. Tsuyoshi était prêt, juste pour le bien de son fils, et ainsi aider indirectement le fils de Nana. Il était bien sûr au courant pour cette dernière. Tsuyoshi regarda son fils partir s'entraîner oubliant délibérément l'école.

 _\- VOIII t'as idée de l'heure connard ?!_ Hurla Superbi Squalo à travers le téléphone.

 _\- Squalo._ Salua calmement Tsuyoshi attirant immédiatement son attention.

 _\- Tiens, tiens.. Tsuyoshi. Tu veux quoi ?_

 _\- Mon fils a besoin d'aide. Je suis prêt pour le prix, ça coïncide avec ta demande de l'autre fois._ Annonça Tsuyoshi ayant conscience qu'il venait de condamner son fils.

 _\- Très bien. Sûr ?_

 _\- Sûr à 100%. En passant, il n'est pas au courant._

 _\- Voiii. Parfait. Je passerai dans deux jours le ramasser._ Ricana Squalo avant de raccrocher.

Tsuyoshi soupira de soulagement, l'offre avait été accepté. Il était heureux et attristé en même temps nonobstant son fils devait apprendre.

Le premier Novembre, il ne verrait plus son fils.

 **X-O-X**

Le trente-et-un Octobre était arriva très rapidement.

Le Boss de la Varia, Xanxus, était assis dans son fauteuil préféré avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mammon avait fait passé _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ comme mort nonobstant _Støvsky Tsunayoshi_ était né. Pour ce trente-et-un Octobre, le Boss de la Varia lui fera le plus beau cadeau. Il savait ce que les autres allaient lui offrir sauf pour Belphégor - sans surprise - et Levi - étonnement. Mais Xanxus avait remarqué un étrange comportement ces derniers temps chez Levi. Il avait décidé de le confronter à ce sujet.

 _\- Boss ?_

Ah. Il était déjà là.

 _\- Levi._

Le Gardien de la Foudre se figea en entendant son prénom sur un ton calme. Ce n'était pas bon. Xanxus sourit en remarquant l'effet produit.

\- _Ces derniers temps, tu agis étrangement. Alors je ne vais pas aller par n'importe quel chemin, crache le putain de morceau._

Levi était figé. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il avait fais attention pourtant ! Merde quality Varia ! Xanxus vit les émotions traverser le visage de sa foudre, il devina aisément que celui-ci était en conflit avec lui-même.

 _\- En sachant ce que Tsuna a traversé, la manière dont il a vécu.. Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs.. douloureux. Et comme le dit si bien le proverbe "le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper". Mon enfance n'a pas été rose, j'ai fais des chutes vertigineuses. J'ai.. Quand la première fois nous l'avons vu, j'ai reconnu le même comportement que j'ai eu dans mon enfance. C'est facile de percer son masque. Mais ça m'a rappelé tellement de mauvais souvenir que.._

Il se tut quand il sentit qu'il commençait à divaguer. L'assassin sentit le regard féroce de son boss sur lui, il continua à vider son sac.

 _\- Je... Je n'exprime pas mes sentiments en général, ma mère.. ma mère m'avait appris les contrôler en permanence.. Et c'est devenu une habitude. Je.. ne sais pas comment réagir à la situation, ni à Tsuna au final.. Puisque j'ai plusieurs fois attenté au... suicide._

Le boss ouvrit de grand yeux, il montra sa surprise. Ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose qu'il connaissait. En tant que boss de la Varia, il était un devoir de connaître le passé de ses subordonnés.

 _\- Levi, reste ici._ Dit-il quand il sentait que la foudre voulait partir. _Toi, tu vas tout m'expliquer._

Eh merde, songea Levi. Il aurait dû savoir et désobéir.

 **X-O-X**

Il posa son stylo sur le bureau, soupirant, il s'ennuyait. Tsunayoshi jeta un œil à la pièce, en elle-même simple et spacieuse. Lussuria lui avait dis que c'était le bureau du **nuage**. Il s'ennuyait quoi ! C'était son anniversaire, il avait maintenant dix-huit ans.. et.. ben il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la feuille de papier, des lignes et des lignes sur son dernier entraînement.Son italien s'était considérablement amélioré grâce à Belphégor. Il était reconnaissant, il avait une date envers la Varia. C'était le support qu'il avait toujours eu besoin depuis la mort.. de sa demie-sœur. Une larme puis plusieurs autres tombèrent sur ses joues. Sa demie-sœur l'avait protégé, elle était morte pour lui. Tsunayoshi n'oublirait jamais tous ces moments, et jamais ce grand sourire sur le visage de sa sœur.

Il se leva brusquement, fouillant les étagères jusqu'à trouver un carnet de dessin vierge dans un vieux carton. Tsunayoshi tira un crayon de papier, il commença à dessiner sa sœur sur le papier. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la revoir.

Toc toc.

Silence. Tsunayoshi continua de dessiner.

Toc toc.

Tsunayoshi posa son crayon et se tourna vers la porte, légèrement agacé.

 _\- Entrez._

 _\- Ushishishi~_

 _\- Belphégor. Seriously (=vraiment?)_

L'assassin se contenta de rire sur le seuil de la porte.

\- _Time to eat. It's your birthday._ (= Il est temps de manger. C'est ton anniversaire)

Tsunayoshi laissa son dessin en plan et suivit l'assassin dans le dédale de couloir. La soirée fut très animée malgré que le jeune homme eut remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avec Levi. Tsunayoshi sut qu'il devait lui parler. Peu de personne était au courant de leur relation de grand-frère petit-frère. Ils avaient vécu le même harcèlement. Ils mangèrent japonais au grand plaisir de Tsunayoshi, un tiramisu en guise de dessert et gâteau anniversaire avec du sake en accompagnement. Puis vint l'heure des cadeaux.

 _Des couteaux de la part de Belphégor, une épée de Squalo, de l'argent de Mammon, des livres de Levi, des vêtements de Lussuria.. Et que va m'offrir le boss ?_

Xanxus eut un sourire féroce.

 _\- À partir de ce jour, tu es le Gardien du_ _ **Nuage.** Bon anniversaire, morveux. _

**À suivre.** **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amino.

Bonsoir à tous,

Effectivement la notif vous a notifié, c'est le chapitre quatre. Oui cette phrase était certainement très instructif.

J'ai fais quelque chose d'incroyable cette semaine, enfin plutôt aujourd'hui.. J'ai écris un chapitre de 4k. Incroyable.. C'est ma première fois. D'habitude ça va jusqu'à de 1k à 2k et plus rarement 3k mais 4k c'est un nouveau record !

Bon le chapitre est en ligne, il appartient à _Confrérie._ Enfin bref. Ce que vous attendez c'est le chapitre quatre. Mais avant tout, j'ai le devoir de répondre aux reviews

De Tsuki Banritt : _Merci pour ta review. Comme on dit si bien en anglais.. I'm glad you like it._ De

Heyli13 : _Levi et Tsuna, j'ai vraiment aimé cette scène. Merci pour ta review. I'm glad you like it._

De Amber Woods : _Merci pour ta review. Pour les gardiens, je pense que tu le verras dans le chapitre.. Nana le saura probablement avec l'enquête de la Varia._

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 4**

Les Gardiens de l'Ancien Decimo.

Gokudera Hayato fils semi-italien et semi-japonais, pianiste reconnu, petit-frère de Bianchi Poison Cooking. Il était l'ancienne tempête de l'ancien Decimo, il l'avait abandonné quand celui-ci a disparu. Cependant beaucoup d'éléments ont échappé à la surveillance des Cavallone, la Varia, Vongola et Reborn. Hayato n'avait pas apprécié que son _précieux Decimo_ soit aussi... _monstrueux._ Un accident surgit en septembre où Lambo fut pris en otage, bien sûr ils ont été le secourir. Le soi-disant tueur à gage _Hayato_ s'éloigna peu à peu de Tsunayoshi après son meurtre. Bovino Lambo appartenant à une famille mineur et alliée au Vongola, les Bovino. Il était déjà un tueur à gage à cinq ans. Malgré le fait que Tsunayoshi lui avait offert une maison, il n'était pas reconnaissait. L'accident avec le kidnappeur éloigna davantage les deux. Lambo adorait les bonbons au raisin, il prenait un malin plaisir d'insulter tout le monde en particulier Tsunayoshi. Ce qui blessait ce dernier. Il haïssait ce foutu surnom et Lambo l'utilisait contre lui.

Sasagawa Ryohei était un boxeur fanatique et bruyant. Il s'éloigna de Tsunayoshi quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier les apporterat lui et sa sœur dans les ennuis. Mukuro et Chrome n'avaient aucun avis, ils étaient simplement convaincu que Tsunayoshi était mort. Quant à Hibari Kyoya, il perdit son intérêt dans _l'étrange herbivore._ Ce n'était pas de bonne raison. Ils avaient tous oublié une chose : la mafia n'était un monde tout rose. Ils avaient cru en particulier Hayato, Lambo et Bovino que Tsunayoshi était un Saint. Maintenant ils l'ont abandonné à son propre sort. Pour ça, Takeshi ne leur pardonnera jamais.

L'apprenti et le maître. Superbi Squalo rayonnait de joie, plutôt sadique mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il avait toujours voulu Takeshi comme son élève. Et il l'avait enfin. La réaction du jeune épéiste fut amusante, il sourit férocement. Yamamoto Takeshi n'était pas réellement en colère contre son père, celui n'avait plus eu le choix, peut-être qu'un séjour chez la Varia ne lui fera pas de mal.

Levi était assis sur un banc vêtus de vêtements civils, seul, dans un parc à Rome. L'assassin avait besoin de prendre l'air, de penser clairement, d'organiser ses idées. Le fait qu'il avait révélé son passé à Xanxus et plus récemment à Tsunayoshi lui pesait l'esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. L'assassin voulait aller à sa thébaïde préférée, observer la lumière coruscant du soleil levant. Il se souvint de l'ergastule, cette sombre cellule où les conditions de vie étaient épouvantables pour tout être humain. Il leva les yeux entendant le rire joyeux des enfants, sentant les émotions positives des familles. Il ferma les yeux essayant de bloquer les mauvais souvenirs. Levi mit sa tête entre ses deux mains essayant de bloquer la douleur émotionnelle qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. _Non.. Non..._ Et tous les rêves et cauchemars de son enfance le frappaient de plein fouet. Levi ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard ayant repris contrôle de lui-même.

 _"Levi ! Sale garnement ! Tu aurais dû mou- ! Argggh"_

 _Il ouvrit les yeux pétrifié en voyant l'ombre poignardait son agresseur. L'enfant vit l'ombre disparaître dans son vieux ourson. 'Je.. serais.. toujours.. l... là... p... ou... pour toi.'_

 _\- Qu'est-ce...?_ s'interrogea t-il à haute voix.

Levi se leva décidant de rentrer au manoir pour se reposer. Il était sûr d'une seule chose, des souvenirs oubliés étaient réapparus dans son esprit.

 **X-O-X**

Il y avait deux femmes et deux hommes assis dans un restaurant local comme deux couples cependant ils n'étaient pas en couple. La première femme était la jumelle du premier homme, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : cheveux bruns mi-longs, yeux bleus. Tandis que les deux autres étaient différents et l'un était plus âgé que l'autre. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance puisqu'ils étaient présents pour des affaires du _monde souterrain._ Ils dînaient dans un lieu local pour plus de discrétion du moins ils le pensaient.

 _\- Que voulez-vous mesdames et messieurs ?_

Ils ont commandé des plats à la carte comme des civils. Le repas dura plus de deux heures, ils discutaient à voix basse et se taisaient dès que quelqu'un venait. À quinze heures trente-cinq, les quatre payèrent l'addition et quittèrent le restaurant local après un café. Ils marchèrent dans les rues d'une petite ville italienne complètement inconscients. Deux ombres suivaient le petit groupe depuis plusieurs jours, ce n'étaient pas n'importe qui : c'étaient les Élites de la Varia. Belphégor accompagnait Tsunayoshi pour sa première mission, bien entendue mission de type Varia donc les deux avaient bien préparé la mission. D'une certaine manière, le blond était heureux d'être celui qui introduit Tsunayoshi au monde des Assassins.

Belphégor s'accroupit sur un toit regardant le plus jeune Gardien se faufilait dans le dos des quatre mafieux. Tsunayoshi tira un couteau s'attaquant au plus proche, il coupa sa gorge et disparu dans les ombres alors que les trois se retournaient. Tsunayoshi apparut derrière eux par surprise, il envoya balader l'une des femmes et combattu l'autre. Il poignarda la femme ne se souciant pas de sa douleur et s'élança vers son dernier adversaire, celui-ci sortit son arme à feu et tira sans jamais réussir à toucher l'assassin. Celui profita de la frustration de l'homme pour l'abattre. Belphégor tua la dernière survivante félicitant le châtain pour ses compétences.

 **XXX**

Nana était une femme plutôt étrange. Son père adoptif était convaincu qu'un démon se cachait derrière ses airs innocents. Au fond io n'avait pas tord. Beaucoup avaient insulté Nana de monstre, de fille étrange, de gaspillage d'espace. L'harcèlement, le traitement qu'elle recevait de ses pères, l'abus de son père adoptif... L'avaient finalement brisé. Pourquoi ? Sa mère était une femme à la fois norvégienne et à la fois japonais de parents plutôt... internationaux. Ils avaient l'habitude de voyager dans le monde entier par tous les moyens possibles pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. La mère de Nana avait eu une relation avec un _quelqu'un_ qui était pour les gens **normaux** pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. C'était un monstre, disaient-ils.

Nana avait cependant réussi à surpasser son enfance. Sa mère avait été brisé, elle s'était suicidé un soir de Janvier. Nana étudia beaucoup, elle eut son dîplome et entra dans une école de Cuisine : la plus prestigieuse du Japon. Pour aider à payer les frais, Nana se convertit dans un travail qui rappelait celui de son père... _Tueur._ Bien sûr personne ne le savait sauf son fils et peut-être le Vendici. Elle rencontra par hasard Iemitsu, un mafieux des Vongola. Ils se marrièrent et eurent un enfant deux ans plus tard. Puis Iemitsu l'abandonna ne revenant que pour son propre profit.

Nana était loin d'être stupide ou naïve. Surtout quand Reborn était apparu.. Pour que son fils, son unique enfant victime d'harcèlement malgré toutes les choses qu'elle a faite devienne un patron de la mafia. Elle haïssait son mari pour avoir gâché leur vie ainsi _: sa vie et celle de son fils._ Puis Tsunayoshi fut kidnappé, ce fut le début d'un chaos. Les _amis_ de son fils sauf Takeshi l'abandonnèrent un à un,Nana était dégoûtée même l'abruti qui lui servait de matin l'avait abandonné.

Nana était en colère contre elle-même de n'avoir rien fait, les morts ont suivis sa colère. Elle était capable de sentir les signes de vie de son fils, ils étaient devenus très faible.. puis ils ont commençé à redevenir fort. Cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose, son fils avait sauvé. Elle était heureuse. Mais maintenant Nana voulait voir son fils avant... _sa dernière mission._

 **X-O-X**

 _‹‹ They're coming, creeping from the corner. And all I know is that I don't feel safe... ›› **(Set it off - Nightmare)**_

Il faisait déjà nuit, une ombre grande et imposante écoutait **Set it off** un groupe de musique pour passer le temps. Il était presque le cauchemar de l'humanité, il se souvint pourtant avoir aimé une femme qui donna naissance plus tard à une fille. La mère de cette dernière mourut quelques années plus tard. Pendant des années, il avait suivi de loin la vie de sa fille et sentit sa rage se développait peu après la naissance de son petit-fils.

 _'Fichu loi.. J'aurais pu apporter mon grain de sel.'_ Pensa l'ombre tapant des doigts.

Tsunayoshi était son petit-fils, Nana était sa fille. Puis _un arcobaleno_ vint entraîner son petit-fils aussi bon acteur que sa propre mère. En Décembre, il y a plus qu'un an, Tsunayoshi disparut et faillit mourir à plusieurs reprises. Il eut dû mal à contenir sa rage. Ses proxy le ressentirent, ils essayèrent de trouver dans son dos l'enfant, en vain. Et son petit-fils fut sauvé et soigné. Il s'aperçut que sa fille reprenait doucement du service, il envoya en guise de protection un de ses proxy. Il surveilla activementa vie de Tsunayoshi. Il fut impressionné par l'un des _sauveurs_ de l'enfant, le blond avec cette incroyable soif de sang qui lui rappelait plusieurs de ses amis.

L'avenir risquerait d'être intéressant avec cette paire explosive.

 _‹‹ THE DEATH OF A BACHELORRR... ››_ **(Panic! At the disco - the death of a bachelor)**

 _'Il est temps de rencontrer mon petit fils.'_ Songea t-il en fermant les yeux.

 **X-O-X**

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un paysage familier. Avait-il eu une nouvelle crise ? Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, il sentait l'herbe caresser doucement son corps l'envelopper dans une étreinte familière. Tsunayoshi s'assit et regarda autour de lui, une ombre était assise sur une sorte de trône.

 _\- Bienvenue jeune homme._

Tsunayoshi clignota des yeux. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler ?

 _\- Je suis ton Grand-père. Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom cependant ta mère te le dira. Tu ne peux pas parler parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis comme diraient les humains... un Cauchemar._

Il était bouche bée. Un _Cauchemar ?_ Ils existaient vraiment ? L'Ombre éclata de rire. Évidemment Nana lui avait raconté les mêmes histoires qu'il avait raconté à la mère de cette dernière.

 _\- Je vous ai toujours surveillé et protégé Tsunayoshi contrairement à cet homme dégoûtant._ Ricana t-il. _Va voir ta mère, elle te dira la vérité. Tu es fort, ce blond t'aide beaucoup, tu y arriveras.. Nous sommes là pour toi._

Et le décor disparut. Tsunayoshi ferma les yeux disparaissant des méandres du sommeil. Le jeune homme se réveilla avec un objectif en tête : voir sa mère à tout prix.

 **Fin.**

 **À suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et à bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amino.

 **B o n s o i r**

 **De** **Heyli13 :**

 _Merci pour ta review_

 **De Tsuki Banritt :**

 _Ah ? Certaines phrases.. Bah peut-être, moi tout va bien, après je suis peut-être étrange.. Non je **suis**_ _étrange. Mais merci pour la remarque, je ferais beaucoup plus attention. Merci pour ta review_

Let's go.

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 5**

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, tourna la tête vers le cadran et vit l'heure : quatre heures vingt-huit. Joie. Tsunayoshi se leva sachant qu'il ne pourra pas se rendormir. Le Gardien attrapa une pile de vêtements préparée la veille et entra dans la salle de bain. Il prit une bonne douche pendant dix longues minutes, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la douche. Tsunayoshi se sécha et se vêtit de l'uniforme de la Varia.

Il avait demandé au boss s'il pouvait voir sa mère à Namimori. Tsunayoshi négocia pendant une heure trente-cinq -Levi a compté- et finalement Belphégor et Mammon devaient l'accompagner. C'était bien pour lui. Au début Squalo devait venir mais selon le boss il était occupé avec les recrues. Tsunayoshi ne pouvait pas les voir pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il était six heures quand il descendit finalement les grands escaliers du manoir, le jeune homme marchait doucement pour éviter de réveiller les autres occupants du manoir. Tsunayoshi entra dans la cuisine, il y avait seulement deux cuisiniers réveillés qui cuisinaient. Ces derniers l'aperçurent et le saluèrent.

 _\- S'il vous plait monsieur, attendez à table. Nous servons sous peu._

Tsunayoshi ne répondit pas. Il erra dans le salon, il alluma la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et regarda **One Piece**. Luffy était l'un de ses personnages préférés, il suffisait avoir de l'ambition et de la détermination pour réussir son rêve et dans le cas de Luffy, celui de devenir le roi des Pirates. Il y avait Zoro qui lui rappelait Squalo ou encore Takeshi. Il aimait les Shirohige Kaizoku puisqu'ils étaient une _famille_.

 _\- Ushishishi~_

Tsunayoshi détourna les yeux de la télévision et aperçut Belphégor et Mammon.

 _\- Cauchemar ?_ s'inquit Belphégor en regardant son.. euh le brun.

 _\- Ouais._ Répondit Tsunayoshi en se levant.

Il les suivit jusqu'à la table. Ils étaient seulement trois à manger à six heures quarante cinq. Lussuria était en mission, Xanxus avait une réunion avec les Vongola, Squalo torturait.. euh entrainait les recrues et Levi... Où était Levi ?

 _\- Où est Levi ?_ demanda curieusement le plus jeune des assassins.

 _\- Je l'ai pas vu._ Répondit Mammon en face de lui.

 _\- Ushishishishi~_ _je l'ai vu hier partir._ Fit Belphégor alors que les deux cuisiniers déposaient les plateaux sur la table.

Le manoir s'activait rapidement, le trio déjeuna silencieusement. Vers sept heures trente, les trois assassins quittèrent le manoir dans un 4x4 noir et aux vitres tintées pour l'aéroport. À dix heures, ils montèrent dans un Airbus380 pour Tokyo.

 **XXX**

Takeshi bloqua maladroitement l'attaque de Squalo, ce dernier l'envoya balader avec un coup de pied.

 _\- VOOOOOIIIIIIII debout !_

À contrecœur Takeshi obéit. La dernière fois qu'il avait refusé la commande, Squalo l'avait fait payé cher pour lui montrer sa place. Alors que Squalo était l'Officier de la pluie et bras droit du boss, Takeshi était une _recrue_ et donc en bas de l'échelle. La jeune pluie avait dû resté, suite à la punition, une semaine dans l'infirmerie.

 _\- VOI, travaille sur tes putains de positions ! Je vais aller voir ces putains déchets !_

Et sur ses mots, l'Officier alla surveiller et _éventuellement_ tortu... euhh entraîner les recrues. Il était le seul au manoir, par contre Squalo avait aucune idée où était Levi. Ça risquerait d'être un problème. Il renifla de mépris en notant les erreurs commises par les recrues.

 _\- VOOOOIII arrêtez ce massacre !_

Ils obéirent rapidement ne voulant pas que Squalo soit en colère contre eux.

 _\- Vous ! Allez courir ! 100 tours ! Et vous, faîtes les exercises d'hier !_ ordonna Squalo en pointant les groupes.

Il regarda pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de retourner aux côtés de Takeshi. Il le regarda travailler sur les positions.

 _'Tch.. Il n'est même pas motivé.. Bon je vais lancer mon dernier plan.. Cette fois il sera motivé.. ou du moins il vaut mieux qu'il le soit.'_ songea Squalo en s'approchant tranquillement de _son_ étudiant.

 _\- VOIIIII_

Un jour le **VOI** de Squalo sera légendaire. Il faisait déjà trembler ses ennemis.

 **XXX**

Le Boss de la Varia, Xanxus fils adoptif du neuvième, s'ennuyait. À priori, Iemitsu a trouvé un nouveau gamin pour devenir le _Vongola Decimo._ Mais le vieux n'était pas d'accord. Du coup ils discutaient à propos du putain candidat. Il soupira bruyamment.

 _\- ... oublié Tsunayoshi Iemitsu ?_ demanda le vieil homme.

 _\- Ce garçon **inutile** n'est pas mon fils. _Marmonna Iemitsu choquant Lal Mirch. _On a aucune nouvelle. Il est mort, point final._

Xanxus jeta un regard curieux à Lal Mirch qui fixait avec colère 'son patron'. Il soupira à nouveau, cette réunion était très longue.

 _'J'ai envie d'une bonne bière.'_ songea le boss de la Varia notant regard ennuyé de son vieil homme. Lui aussi s'ennuyait.

 **XXX**

Levi n'avait aucune excuse. Peut-être que si. Mais non. Il avait sorti son arsenal d'excuse au cas où quelqu'un -boss ou Squalo- exigerait une explication.

Les gens parlaient beaucoup autour de lui brisant sa concentration.

 _\- Êtes-vous..._

 _\- ...sûr..._

 _\- Enfin.. Stoppez tout !_ _Toi, va me chercher une bouteille ! Et toi..._

Pourquoi faisait-il ça à nouveau ? Ah oui pour les cadeaux de Noël.

 **XXX**

De Rome à Tokyo. De Tokyo à Namimori. Tsunayoshi se sentait nerveux, il allait revoir sa mère après de longs mois. Pourtant Tsunayoshi avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de sa mère. Il essaya pourtant de rester calme, durant les nombreuses heures d'avion le Gardien avait été incapable de dormir. Il était fatigué cependant le jeune homme tenait le coup. Les trois assassins sortirent du 4x4 et s'avançèrent vers le porche de la maison d'enfance de Tsunayoshi.

Il ouvrit la porte nerveusement et lança :

\- Tadaima !

Silence. Quelque chose se brisa. Il vit sa mère courir vers lui et l'envelopper dans une étreinte d'ours.

 **XXX**

Le plan original était d'obtenir des cadeaux. Alors pourquoi était-il parti sur autre chose ? Levi avait tendance à devenir un **touriste** dès qu'il se retrouvait dans un nouveau pays. Bon le poinr positif était que Levi trouvait un moyen de dépenser l'argent. Parfois il ne savait pas quoi en faire tellement qu'il en avait. Levi paya une glace sous les regars _curieux_ des allemands de bayern. Il était effectivement en Allemagne. Il voulait acheter quelques cadeaux typiquement allemand. Ensuite il ira en France, aux USA, en Alaska et à Taiwan. C'était un petit voyage. Levi sourit tel un enfant dans un supermarché quand il aperçut un magasin de bonbon. Tant pis si la Varia n'est pas contente, songea la foudre en entrant à l'intérieur.

 **XXX**

Après les retrouvailles, l'histoire ET les présentations, Nana finit par avouer les derniers secrets de famille à son fils et ses deux amis. Bien qu'elle était sûr que le blond était plus qu'un enfant, enfin c'était son instinct de mère qui le disait...

 _\- Je n'ai vu mon père que très peu, je sais à quoi il ressemble. Il est un Cauchemar (= démon des cauchemars). Il aimait ma mère.. Puis elle m'a eu. Par contre, pour tous ceux qui croient aux cauchemars. Il est commun de dire que les noms du POUVOIR._

 _\- Comme dans Percy Jackson._ Renchérit son fils en se souvenant des livres de la sage qu'il avait lu en norvégien.

 _\- Effectivement. Pour cette fois, je vais te dire son nom : Zalgo._ Continua Nana avec un petit rire.

Le nom provoqua des frissons. En effet, les noms avaient du pouvoir. Mammon pouvait ressentir dans chaque fibre de son être la terreur provoquée par la prononciation du nom.

 _\- Tsuna, toi et moi sommes des semi-cauchemars. Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser ta forme cauchemardesque._

Nana lui raconta quelques anecdotes de son enfance quand elle essayait de maîtriser sa forme. Elle lui conta différentes choses sur la façon de vivre ainsi que des théories.

 _\- Tsuna, il va falloir que tu sois fort. J'ai une dernière mission..._

Il pencha vers sa mère inquiet de cette dernière mission.

 **XXX**

Takeshi clignota des yeux. Le chien cligna des yeux. L'oiseau cligna des yeux.

Takeshi cligna des yeux une seconde fois. Le chien cligna des yeux une seconde fois. L'oiseu fit de même.

Sentaient-ils sa flamme de la pluie ? Bonne question. Peut-être que Squalo pourra répondre à sa question. Ah non l'épéiste était uniquement un spécialiste des _requins, squalo_ en italien. Quel coïncidence !

 _\- VOOOOIIIII ! T'ES OÙ BORDEL LEVI ?!_ hurla Squalo au téléphone.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Levi raccrocha épuisé à cause des derniers jours.

 **Fin du chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plus !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amino.

 **B o n s o i R**

Merci aux Reviews de **Heyli13** et **Tsuki Banritt.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Tsunayoshi s'imobilisa sur place, les mains dans les poches. Il grinça des dents quand il aperçut une personne désagréable dans son champ de vision. La veille, le jeune homme avait dîné dans un restaurant. Cette même personne était quelqu'un de très bruyant. La serveuse avait pourri sa soirée.

 _\- Oh ! Monsieur Støsky ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?!_

Il se crispa. Belphégor se tourna vers lui amusé.

 _\- Monsieur ! Vous étiez très élégant hier !_ continua t-elle de crier.

Tsunayoshi voulait à tout prix fuir mais il ne le pouvait pas puisqu'il faisait une mission avec Belphégor. Ce dernier se tourna vers la serveuse qui continuait d'hurler des compliments. Tsunayoshi regarda Belphégor confus quand celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner en marchant, la serveuse continuait de les suivre absolument pas de manière discrète.

 _\- Ushishishi tu m'excuseras Tsunayoshi pour ce que je vais te faire._

 _\- Euh.. quoi ?_

Belphégor attrapa Tsunayoshi par la main et le tira vers le mur d'une ruelle, il se colla contre Tsunayoshi. Belphégor attrapa le visage du plus jeune sous les yeux médusés de la serveuse, il l'embrassa passionnément. Belphégor ne le lâcha pendant plusieurs secondes, il était content que Tsunayoshi répondre à son baiser. Les deux assassins se séparèrent dès que la femme tomba par terre. Ils se tournèrent le dos, Belphégor était plutôt content de lui alors que Tsunayoshi était rouge.

 **XXX**

Squalo avait finis le dernier entraînement ses recrus. Ces derniers devront s'entraîner seul ou en groupe durant le prochain mois avant de passer les examens. Cette session, toute l'élite de la Varia jugera les candidats. Le bras droit de Xanxus se demandait vaguement comment Tsunayoshi reagira t-il en voyant Takeshi et inversement. En tout cas, Squalo se sentait confiant. Takeshi passera les examens aisément, il l'avait entraîné personellement et l'avait envoyé dans les profondeurs des Enfers. Takeshi était son apprenti, il lui revenait de droit automatiquement. Il y avait aucun doute que le jeune épeiste deviendra son bras droit.

Il repensa à la relation particulière entre Belphégor et Tsunayoshi, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils se tournaient constamment autour. C'était pour ça que Squalo les envoyait souvent ensemble. Ils étaient un bon duo, peut-être que durant l'une de leurs missions ils..

Bref. Squalo faisait sorte que les duo comme trio marchent. Levi par exemple entraînait souvent ses Hommes (hommes et femmes) par équipe et les forcer à coopérer rapidement. Il changeait également souvent les équipes pour que tout le monde ait un bénéfice. Les missions étaient toujours bien préparés à la fois par sa division et par la division de Mammon. Tous les informations étaient cherchées, nettoyées et vérifiées pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Les plans d'action étaient étudiés à l'avance avant toute mise en marche d'une opération. Squalo fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de quelque chose. Levi n'était toujours pas rentré au camp de base. Il n'avait aucune idée ce que Levi faisait. Peut-être il achetait des cadeaux de Noël...

 _\- VOI C'EST BIENTÔT NOËL !_

Takeshi qui passait par là se figea. Il se retourna vers Squalo qui lui lança un mauvais sourire. Il déglutit.

 **XXX**

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Honnêtement il avait des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il pensait au baiser avec Belphégor. Tsunayoshi s'était toujours bien senti avec le blond même quand ce dernier avait combattu son ex ami. Quand il était encore un "ennemi*. Il aimait que le blond dormait à ses côtés, il était comme un anti-cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais avoué à quiconque son orientation sexuelle. Il n'aimait pas les filles. Oh certainement elles pouvaient être son amie mais il ne les aimerait pas par amour. Il était gay. Contrairement à ce que Reborn, son ancien tuteur pensait, Tsunayoshi avait déjà eu une relation. Mais cette relation s'était mal terminée.

La relation avait duré un an. Une année de pur bonheur. Les deux garçons étaient jeunes. Beaucoup de leurs camarades se moquaient d'eux au début puis les choses ont dégénéré. Les étudiants devinrent de plus en plus cruel chaque jour. Son petit ami de l'époque était même persécuté par sa propre famille, même si Tsunayoshi et Nana l'aidait beaucoup, Haru finit par tomber dans la dépression. Tsunayoshi passait beaucoup avec lui ignorant l'école. Nana l'obligea à y retourner, ce fut une grave erreur. Il fut battu par ses camarades, ses affaires avaient volé. Ce même jour, Haru se suicida. Nana n'avait jamais oublié la tombée en enfer de son fils. À l'enterrement de Haru, seuls Nana et Tsunayoshi étaient venus. Nana avait financé l'enterrement alors que la famille de Haru lui avait tourné le dos. Tsunayoshi lui tomba dans la dépression. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Quand le jeune homme de se donner la mort, Nana reprit les choses mains. Ils déménagèrent à Namimori. Lentement et doucement, Tsunayoshi sortit de sa dépression pour vivre à nouveau.

Ainsi le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de commencer une nouvelle relation. Mais il était sûr d'une seule chose, il aimait Belphégor plus qu'un ami.

 **XXX**

La mission terminait. Ils pouvaient rentrer. Ils pouvaient maintenant profiter d'un peu de calme avant les festivités de Noël. Le blond passa un bras autour de Tsunayoshi. Il embrassa ce dernier sur la joue.

 _\- Bel._

 _\- Ushishishi t'aimes pas ? Pourtant tu as aimé quand je t'ai embrassé._ Rit Belphégor apercevant les rougeurs du plus jeune.

 _\- Tu as aimé ?_ demanda Tsunayoshi curieux.

 _\- Honnêtement ? Oui. Tu es mignon quand tu rougis._ Répondit Belphégor faisant rougir encore plus le jeune homme.

Étaient-ils ensemble ? C'était une bonne question. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

 **XXX**

Xanxus observa les décorations dans le salon ou plus précisément _Levi_ qui décorait le salon. Il y avait un grand sapin déjà décoré avec une vingtaine de cadeaux.

Ah.

C'était bientôt Noël. Ça devait expliquer la soudaine absence de son second et son apprenti. Lussuria se prenait toujours à l'avance. D'ailleurs ce dernier était en train de déposer ses propres cadeaux. Donc lui, Tsunayoshi, Belphégor et Mammon devaient encore trouver des cadeaux. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message.

 _"Urgent : Cadeaux Noël."_ \- Envoyé.

Il quitta la pièce discrètement. Il était temps d'aller dans les magasins.

 **XXX**

 **Fin du Chapitre.** **Prochain chapitre : Spécial Noël.** **Merci d'avoir lu.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. Ce dernier appartient à Akira Amino.

Bienvenue au chapitre 7 spécial Noël. Ce chapitre traitra uniquement de Noël. Je ne sais pas s'il sera long ou non, il y a juste des scènes de Noël.

Review.

 **Tsuki Banritt** : _Merci pour ta review. J'ai juste une précision, ils ne sont pas officiellement en couple cependant ils le seront dans ce chapitre._ Vous avez probablement attendu longuement pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Encore désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 7**

Noël était le vingt-cinq décembre. Pour n'importe quelle famille, c'était la frénésie. Tout devait être parfait pour le vingt-cinq. La Varia préparait cette fête différemment que les autres. Chaque membre achetait ses propres cadeaux et les cacher jusqu'au vingt-cinq décembre. Pour Tsunayoshi, ce Noël sera particulier pour deux raisons. C'était son premier Noël à la Varia et le premier sans sa mère. Malgré que cette dernière n'avait rien dis sur sa dernière mission, elle lui avait offert un dernier cadeau comme un au-revoir.

 _\- Je suis désolé je ne vous ai-_

Il s'interrompit en regardant la personne qu'il avait bousculé. Son ancien gardien de la pluie, Yamamoto Takeshi, se tenait devant lui.

 _\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais en vie ! Mais.. Squalo.. Pourquoi m'a t-il rien dis ?_

Takeshi fit une moue. Tsunayoshi se contenta de rire, un rire qui avait beaucoup manqué au jeune apprenti. Ils décidèrent de marcher ensemble en guise de retrouvaille. Squalo les surveillait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Il était plutôt satisfait du déroulement de la scène.

 **XXX**

 _\- JE REFUSE ! J'AI DIS QUE JE VEUX ÇA !_ cria en colère Levi en pointant le produit qu'il voulait.

Un pack de bouteille d'alcool à 3000 euro. Le vendeur essayait désespérement de négocier. Levi répliqua augmentant le prix de vente. Le vendeur céda à l'appel de l'argent. Levi espérait que Xanxus aime son cadeau sinon il ferait la grève !

 **XXX**

Mammon plissa les yeux.

 _\- Comprenez monsieur que..._

Mammon ne dit rien continuant de le fixer.

 _\- D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est bon !_

Mammon s'autorisa à sourire.

 **XXX**

Belphégor savait avec certitude que Tsunayoshi l'évitait depuis quelques temps. Il n'était pas aveugle, il était un génie après tout. Le Prince déchu décida de suivre le Gardien du Nuage tout au long de la journée. Il le vit converser tranquillement avec Takeshi. Il le suivit partout le plus discrètement possible, sa discrétion payait puisque Tsunayoshi ne le remarqua pas. Son objectif ? Le piéger pour pouvoir parler correctement sans qu'il ne fuit.

 _\- Ah tiens Bel, il faut que je..._

Il cessa de parler dès que Belphégor eut fermé la porte à clé. Tsunayoshi le regarda avec inquiétude ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait.

 _\- Ushishishishi~ Nous devons parler._

 _\- M..Maintenant ?_ demanda Tsunayoshi étonné.

 _\- Ouais._

Belphégor s'approcha lentement de lui provoquant du recule.

 _\- Tu m'as évité.. depuis ce baiser. Je ne pensais pas... un jour tomber amou- amoureux.. Bordel je.._

Il n'y croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _\- Je t'aime._ Murmura en français Belphégor embrassant brusquement le jeune homme.

Ce dernier répondit avec toute la passion du cœur.

 **XXX**

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Lussuria le savait déjà quand ils l'ont annoncé le matin de Noël. Ils ont échangé les cadeaux, certains étaient reconnaissants pour les cadeaux (Xanxus avait reçu six packs d'alcool de ses gardiens et Belphégor avait reçu six nouveaux sets de couteaux, il aimait beaucoup trop les cadeaux). Tsunayoshi était étonné de recevoir des cadeaux de son ami Takeshi, ce dernier lui raconta la fameuse anecdote à propos de son cadeau (c'est une histoire pour un autre jour).

Tsunayoshi était étonné de tous les cadeaux qu'il reçu : du champagne par Xanxus (de France ! a t-il précisé), un set de couteau et un carnet de dessin par Belphégor, des crayons de couleur et des feutres _très cher_ de Mammon, un katana par Takeshi (avec sa fameuse anecdote), une épée par Squalo (s'était-il concerté avec Takeshi?) et des multiples cadeaux islandais par Levi.

C'était un super Noël.

Néanmoins, il était difficile de continuer la vie telle qu'elle est avec de tels cauchemars. Les pires souvenirs hantaient Tsunayoshi. Le **Traumatisme** était encore présent, les **Conséquences** aussi tout comme les **Cauchemars.**

 _Ne me laisse pas seul... Ils sont toujours là à m'attendre chaque soir, chaque nuit..._

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriétée de Akira Amino.

Review.

 **Tsuki Banritt :** _Merci pour ta review. Merci aussi pour ton message._

 **Heyli13 :** _Merci pour ta review. L'anecdote sera bientôt raconté dans un chapitre.. Enfin dans un Omake. Tsuna et Takeshi ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps.. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas abordé mais il y a une histoire entre eux, je la raconterai dans un Omake aussi._

Ce chapitre sera en parti écris en italique pour la bonne raison, c'est un chapitre reflétant les cauchemars et souvenirs de Tsunayoshi.

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Clap, clap, clap, clap_

 _Il haïssait ce son qui ne cessait de se répéter. Le son était aigu, froid, détestable. Il se recroquevilla alors que le son des pas s'approchait de plus en plus de sa cellule. Il entendit le son d'une voix qui ne lui était pas familière. Encore un nouveau scientifique qui allait le... Il ne voulait pas y penser. La porte de sa cellule grinça lentement, il gardait ses yeux fermés alors que deux personnes le saisirent._

 _Allaient-il le torturer à nouveau ? Jusqu'à quel point ? Quelle était leur objectif ? Le briser ? Ou parce qu'il était né avec le sang Vongola ? Mais il n'avait jamais été un ciel. Ce jour là, avec le chien, il avait réveillé ses flammes du soleil. Alors le neuvième avait simplement sceller ses flammes du soleil._

 _Il était attaché maintenant. Les mains nouées ensemble attachées au plafond par de lourde chaîne. Il était si fatigué, il voulait que cela se termine. Les personnes quittèrent la salle une fois leur travail fait. La porte se referma et se verrouilla automatiquement. Il respira un bon coup, rien ne vint durant les deux prochaines heures._

 _'Cool une nouvelle cellule.' pensa t-il sarcastiquement._

 _Les jours passaient sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Tsunayoshi était testé -torturé- et soigné à chaque fin de test. Il passait son temps à repenser à sa vie, à ce qu'il s'était passé, à ce qu'il avait accompli, à sa mère, à Takeshi. Le jeune homme se réfugia au plus profond de lui-même. Un bon moyen de se protéger de la douleur, de cette souffrance insupportable._

 **XXX**

Omake : Trouver un cadeau de Noël.

Takeshi s'arrêta devant une vieille enseigne dans l'une des provinces du Japon. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de passer la porte. Il y avait seulement un couple de vieux qui attendait derrière le comptoir. Takeshi les salua formellement, il vivait à présent en Italie néanmoins il n'avait pas oublié ses manières. Le jeune homme observa les produits à l'intérieur de la boutique. Qu'est-ce que Tsuna pourrait aimer ?

\- Jeune homme, je sais pourquoi tu es là.

Était-il devin ? songea Takeshi perplexe.

\- Tu es venu trouver un cadeau de Noël pour ton ami, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Oh putain, il était vraiment un devin ! pensa t-il en voyant un sourire s'étirait sur le visage des vieilles personnes.

\- Nous avons le cadeau parfait. Néanmoins avant que tu le prennes, tu devras réaliser douze tâches pour nous.

\- D.. Douze tâches ? Bégaya Takeshi surpris.

\- Oui. Tu vas accepter, je le sais. Fit la vieille dame.

 _C'est quoi leur problème ? Ces fichus devins.. Merde en plus je suis curieux.. Bon je vais le faire._ Pensa Takeshi faisant sourire les deux vieux.

\- S'il te plaît. Soit plutôt polis.

\- Désolé. S'excusa penaud Takeshi avec un petit.

\- La première tâche est simple. Tu dois aller au temple rapporter ce colis au prêtre.

Il les toisa du regard silencieusement. Takeshi finalement attrapa le colis et se précipita vers le temple. _Pourquoi dois-je jouer au messager_ songea l'épéiste en s'arrêtant en bas des escaliers menant au temple. Takeshi commença à monter les marches du temple. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il y était encore bien qu'il pouvait voir la fin des escaliers. Takeshi arriva finalement au sommet, il chercha le prêtre et lui tendit le colis. Puis Takeshi revint à la boutique. Cette fois-ci il fut obligé de rendre à la ville la plus proche pour faire des courses. Des COURSES ! Et le chauffeur qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui en chinois.

\- Ne, dis moi Yamamoto-san... Vous êtes devenu la nouvelle victime des deux vieux de la vieille enseigne du village ? Demanda le chauffeur au bout de la huitième tâche.

\- Victime ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Takeshi irrité.

Il essaya de se calmer. Mais l'air moqueur du chauffeur l'irritait davantage.

\- Oh ? Tu ne sais pas ? Se moqua le chauffeur, un certain Inari demi-japonais.

\- Non. Je voulais simplement trouver un cadeau de Noël, je suis rentré dans cette boutique. Et ils savaient déjà tout !

\- Ha ha.. Tout le monde dit ça. Néanmoins.. Ces personnes que tu as vu, entendu, parlé... Sont morts.

Morts ?! Mais comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Ils étaient vivants ! Il en était sûr ! Takeshi le regarda éberlué alors que Inari riait.

\- Finissons tes tâches, Yamamoto-san.

Jouer au messager, faire les courses, ranger la boutique, nettoyer, prendre soin des fleurs, jouer avec les enfants, aider la voisine, aider le voisin, acheter du sake, faire la cuisine (des sushi). À présent, Takeshi voulait connaître les deux dernières tâches.

\- Peux-tu réaliser les deux dernières tâches ? Yamamoto Takeshi apprenti de l'Empereur de l'Épée.

Foutu devin ! jura Takeshi esquivant l'attaque de la vieille dame. Pourquoi l'attaquaient-ils après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il dégaina son épée prêt à combattre contre ces gens.

\- _Let's do it._

Ils se moquaient purement et simplement de lui. Il grinça des dents analysant sa situation.

 **XXX**

 _Soleil._

 _Tsunayoshi pouvait sentir les flammes du soleil réchauffer son corps froid. La douleur était loin, il s'était réfugié une nouvelle fois dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Les flammes du soleil enveloppaient son cœur et son esprit de sa tendre chaleur réconfortante._

 _Nuage._

 _Ses flammes grondaient. Elles étaient tellement en colère_ _, elles étaient pleine de rage. Il pouvait les sentir grossir de plus en plus._

 _\- Emmenez le dans la salle numéro seize. Il passera une batterie de test. S'il survit, ce sera probablement de la chance._

 _Et ce fut le noir complet._

 **XXX**

Omake : Trouver un cadeau de Noël part 2.

 _Splash !_

Takeshi ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il était trempé à cause d'une vieille personne souriante. Cette dernière tenait un sceau vide dans ses mains. Il se releva doucement, le vieil homme lui sourit. Tout ce qu'il a vécu.. C'était un rêve ?

 _Splash !_

Et un nouveau sceau d'eau le frappa en plein visage. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent rapidement, il clignota des yeux en voyant l'adolescent s'enfuir en courant.

 _What. The. Fuck._ Pensa l'apprenti de Squalo ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait.

 **XXX**

 _Les yeux fermés, il encaissait cette douleur interminable. Ses propre cris résonnaient dans sa tête, dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Tsunayoshi maudissait les scientifiques et les chercheurs, il maudissait Reborn et ses soi-disant gardiens. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite, il essayait de le calmer en vain. Il avait froid, il avait faim, il avait soif. La souffrance rongeait son cœur, noircissait son âme, détruisait son esprit. Les flammes du soleil et les flammes du nuage grondaient._

 _\- Fuyez !_

 _Et les flammes explosèrent._

 **XXX**

Omake : Trouver un cadeau de Noël part 3.

Takeshi se gratta l'arrière de la tête penaud quand Squalo le sermonnait.

 _\- VOI ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu vas me le payer gamin ! Je t'avais dis une semaine, pas plus... VOiiiiiiiiiii !_

Au moins il avait trouvé le parfait cadeau pour Tsuna. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir dans chez le forgeron ?

 _\- Dès qu'on revient en Italie, je vais te punir._

 _\- Attend Squalo tu ne peux..._

 _\- Tais toi gamin._ Coupa froidement l'italien.

 **XXX**

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Khr appartient à Akira Amino.

Bienvenue au chapitre 9.

C'est le commencement de la fin.

Celui où il est temps de conclure, de surpasser les craintes et les peurs, de trouver une nouvelle vie, de construire une nouvelle famille.

Précision à LIRE :

Le père de Nana est un Démon. Il est toujours en vie néanmoins il ne peut pas intéragir avec les humains à cause de certaines lois de l'équilibre pour éviter toute catastrophe. Nana est une hybride mi-humaine, mi-démone. Elle a hérité de deux gênes de son père : la foudre bleu électrique et la cuisine démoniaque. Tsunayoshi lui a hérité de trois gênes dont l'un est très rare : le nuage à deux visages, la cuisine démoniaque, le gêne du porteur.

(Il y a un indice dans ci-dessus qui se retrouve dans ce chapitre... )

 **Chapitre 9**

Vingt-deux ans, le gardien du nuage de la Varia revenait d'une mission très fatigué. Il salua Takeshi, son meilleur ami, qui revenait également d'une mission. Il était le bras droit de Squalo. Tsunayoshi traversa plusieurs couloirs, monta trois fois l'escalier, se perdit deux fois avant d'arriver dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Belphégor. Il se déshabilla lentement à cause de l'épuisement qui le rongeait. Tsunayoshi ne prit pas la peine de jeter ses vêtements au sol. Il enfila un nouveau boxer et se glissa sous la couette. Les bras de Belphégor l'entourèrent, il s'y blottit en grelottant. Pourquoi faisait-il froid ?

Les secondes passèrent lentement suivirent par les minutes nonobstant Tsunayoshi ne ferma pas les yeux. Il avait froid, il se sentait malade. Au bout de deux heures, le sommeil l'emporta dans les bras de Morphé. Il dormit plusieurs longues heures. Belphégor ne le réveilla pas pensant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Néanmoins il se sentait inquiet pour son petit ami. Belphégor nota que Tsunayoshi était étrangement pâle et grelottait de froid. Était-il malade ? Il alla chercher quelque couvertures pour le garder au chaud.

Quand Tsunayoshi se réveilla, il se sentait comme s'il allait vomir. Avec l'aide de son petit-ami, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. L'un des médecins présents, une femme de trente-cinq ans, fit passer un examen à son supérieur. Perplexe par les résultats, elle appela Lussuria son supérieur dans le domaine. Il refit passer l'examen à Tsunayoshi obtenant les mêmes résultats.

 _\- Ushishishi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr..._

 _\- Alors on fait quoi ?_ demanda Belphégor en voyant le gardien du nuage tombait endormi sur le lit.

 _\- Je le garde ici. Va me chercher des couvertures, il faut le garder au chaud. Je vais passer quelques examens, ces résultats me semblent impossible pour un homme..._

 _\- Hai._

Belphégor quitta la pièce manquant le regard inquiet de Lussuria. Il relut les résultats. Comment était-ce possible ?

 **XXX**

 _Warum machst du dir 'nen Kopf?_

 _Wovor hast du Schiss ?_

 _Was gibt's da zu grübeln ?_

 _Was du hast gegen dich ?_

 _Ich versteh' dich nicht_

 _Immer siehst du schwarz und bremst dich damit aus_

 _Nichts ist gut genug, du haust dich selber raus_

 _Wann hörst du damit auf?_

(Mark Forster - Chöre)

Être coincé à l'infirmerie était ennuyant. Alors il fallait s'occuper avec les moyens du bord. Dans le cas de Tsunayoshi... C'était spécial.

 _Will you hold the line?_

 _When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me_

 _In this house of mine?_

 _Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me_

 _Will the stars align?_

 _Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?_

 _'Cause this house of mine stands strong_

 _That's the price you pay_

 _Leave behind your heartache, cast away_

 _Just another product of today_

 _Rather be the hunter than the prey_

 _And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a_

 _Natural_

 _A beating heart of stone_

 _You gotta be so cold_

 _To make it in this world_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

 _Living your life cutthroat_

 _You gotta be so cold_

 _Yeah, you're a natural_

 _..._

(Imagine Dragons - Natural)

Et cela faisait des jours qu'il le faisait sans se lasser.

 **XXX**

 _\- Je suis ENCEINTE ?!_ hurla Tsunayoshi incrédule. _Aber... aber... (mais... mais...)_

 _\- Peut-être une gêne familiale rarisssime..._ Proposa Lussuria en essayant de le rassurer.

Tsunayoshi se figea se souvenant de la conversation avec sa mère. Il comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'elle lui avait dis. Il avait hérité du gêne porteur. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait avoir des Kinder.

 _\- Ah._

 _\- Ushishishi~ Tu es vraiment spécial Tsunayoshi-kun._ Rit l'assassin blond à ses côtés.

 _\- Donc pas de mission pendant neuf mois !_ Annonça joyeusement Lussuria.

 _\- Des vacances, quoi._ Souffla Tsunayoshi.

 _\- Ce n'est pas juste._ Bouda Belphégor en croisant les bras.

 **XXX**

Les autres membres de la Varia prirent la nouvelle plutôt bien. Les prochains mois furent mouvementés à cause des changements d'humeur de Tsunayoshi, ses désirs en terme de nourriture et ses nausés. Le moment que tout le monde attendait, arriva au mauvais moment, plus précisément lors d'une attaque. Tsunayoshi était dans sa chambre en train de jouer à Life is Strange quand il... perdit les os. Son visage se décomposa rapidement, il attrapa son téléphone et appela Belphégor.

 _\- Tsu..._

 _\- J'AI PERDU LES OS._

 _\- SHIT (merde)._

 _\- Allez-y !_ ordonna Xanxus à Lussuria et Belphégor. _On s'occupe des déchets._

 **XXX**

Au milieu de la bataille, Tsunayoshi accoucha d'une paire de faux jumeaux. À cause de son amour pour la nourriture, il les nomma _Montd'or_ et _Pudding._ La Varia organisa une fête _privée_ pour fêter la venue au monde des jumeaux. Les cadeaux furent distribués : des vêtements, des peluches, des jouets, des livres pour les parents.

 _\- Do ré mi fa so la si do... Mon doux petit sucre.. Endors toi dans le bol de céréal... Dans la douceur de crème..._ chantonnait doucement Tsunayoshi regardant ses deux enfants.

Levi avait aménagé une chambre à côté de celle des deux parents pour Montd'or et Pudding.

 _\- Es-tu sûr que c'est une chanson ?_ demanda le prince déchu en s'approchant du berceau.

 _\- Bien sûr que oui. Ma mère me l'a chanté quand j'étais petit._

Ne dit-on pas telle mère tel fils ?

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	11. Épilogue

**Disclaimer :** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn est la propriété de Akira Amino.

Merci à la review de **Tsuki Banritt.**

Le dernier chapitre posté amorçait déjà la fin. Ce dernier chapitre ou devrais-je épilogue marquera la fin de l'histoire. Inutile de faire durer l'histoire plus longtemps.

 **Épilogue**

Il y a dix ans naissaient les faux jumeaux Montd'or et Pudding. Belphégor et Tsunayoshi les avait élevé tout en gardant leur activité opérationnel. Il y a huit ans, une nouvelle paire de jumeaux était née. Les jumelles ont été nommé _Brûlée_ et _Galette._ Puis un an plus tard, ils eurent _Muscat_ _, Anana, Amande_ et _Opéra_. Et oui, Tsunayoshi continuait de chanter les chansons que sa défunte mère lui chantait.

Xanxus avait trouvé le bonheur, il avait rencontré une femme à fort caractère nommée Makino. Elle avait par la suite rejoint la Varia. Ils eurent une fille appelée Tsuki. Squalo éleva seul ses enfants _Fisch_ et _Shark_ , leur mère les avait abandonné. Lussuria était en couple avec un dénommé Gaby. Levi était célibataire depuis la tragédie qui a coûté la vie de sa petite-amie, il éleva comme Squalo seul sa fille nommée Eli. Mammon était en couple avec Fran. Alors que Takeshi lui avait rencontré une assassin lors d'une longue mission. Elle s'appelait Lily. Ils avaient eu des jumeaux nommés _Drake_ et _Draco._ Les Vongola avait trouvé un nouvel héritier néanmoins ce dernier épris de pouvoir fit chuter la Famille Mafieuse. Reborn découvrit que son ancien élève était en vie et vivait parfaitement heureux à la Varia. Même si ça l'avait choqué, il en restait très fier. La Varia avait gagné un peu plus de pouvoir, elle s'imposa maintenant comme une Famille d'Assassin très réputée. Les divisions s'étaient agrandies, les missions étaient beaucoup plus préparés. La Varia était devenue encore plus craint.

\- Comment appelle t-on une laine transparente ? demanda Tsunayoshi en français, un soir, blotti contre Belphégor.

Belphégor fit _hm_ _mm_ sans connaître la réponse. Puis Tsunayoshi lui murmura avec un petit rire :

\- Verlaine.

Belphégor eut un petit rire. C'était devenu pratiquement in rituel, chaque soir, le couple racontait quelques blagues avant de s'endormir.

\- Où as-tu entendu cette blague ? demanda le prince déchu curieux.

\- En fait, je regardais la chaîne d'un youtubeur Français appelé Superbrioche666. Plus précisément je regardais un bonus de la série _Objectif Mars_. Répondit avec un sourire chaleureux son petit ami.

\- Ah ? Je ne connais pas. J'irai jeter un œil demain vu qu'on ne travaille pas.

Et oui, dimanche était le jour du repos chez la Varia.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Les missions étaient beaucoup plus préparées, les assassins recevaient deux formations complètes ainsi que des tests pour augmenter la réussite. Les jours de repos avaient été décrété par Xanxus quelques semaines après un accident qui a avait pratiquement coûté la vie d'une escouade _complète_ d'assassin. Donc chaque assassin avait un jour de repos après chaque mission. Le dimanche était un jour de repos obligatoire pour tous. Même si certains (en logistique) travaillaient le dimanche pour que la base ne soit pas attaquée par surprise.

Tous les assassins savaient où était la limite. Ils protégeaient les enfants de leurs superieurs quand ces derniers ne pouvaient pas le faire. Tsunayoshi jonglait entre Belphégor, leur huit enfants, les missions et sa division. Malgré les souvenirs du passé, des épisodes qui apparaissaient de temps à autre, le jeune père arrivait à vivre sa vie correctement.

 _\- Montd'or ! Pudding ! Galette ! Brûlée ! Opéra ! Anana ! Amande ! Muscat ! Dépêchez-vous !_ hurla Tsuna en japonais dans le hall du manoir.

Tsunayoshi et Belphégor avaient décidé de partir en vacance au Japon avec leur huit enfants. Entre eux, ils parlaient italien, japonais, français et en anglais couramment. Italien et japonais pour une bonne raison : Belphégor était italien alors que Tsunayoshi était japonais. Les enfants avaient appris à parler l'anglais et le français à cause de Tsuna qui avait tendance de changer de langues.

 _Nous sommes là !_ cria Pudding.

 _\- Heyyyyyyyyy ~_ chantonna Montd'or en arrivant dans le hall.

 _\- Ushishishi~ Si vous continuez de prendre votre temps, nous allons rater l'avion._ Fit remarquer le prince déchu vêtu de vêtements confortables.

Ils montèrent dans les 4x4. Les chauffeurs démarrèrent et conduirent leurs clients à l'aéroport.

Pour démarrer de bonne vacances.

 **Fin.**

 **Je n'ai pas été très inspiré.**

 **Néanmoins voici la dernière partie.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
